Switch
by Demigod At Heart
Summary: There's a blast happened on Magix. Not all were affected, but Tecna and Stella are. Its up to the rest of the Winx and Specialists to find out what happened to their friends. This story is co-written by an amazing writer: renwotac1 NOTE: The old story 'The Swap' has been deleted.


**Hey! First of all, we would just like to thank you guys beforehand for taking the time to read this story - it means so much to us! :) **

**Just a note for the story: each chapter will start out with a quote summing up the chapter (more or less), all of which come from BrainyQuotes. The credit goes to them, as well as the person who originally said it, for the adages at the beginning of each chapter. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Winx Club or any affiliated trademarked substance; the plot line, however, does belong to Demigod at Heart. And this chapter is written by renwotac1**

* * *

_Today you are you! That is truer than true! There is no one alive who is you-er than you! -Dr. Seuss_

* * *

**Alfea School for Fairies**

**School Corridors**

**Musa's Point of View**

* * *

_**R-r-r-r-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-g-g-g-g-g-g-g! **_

An obnoxiously-loud bell rang out throughout the halls of Alfea, signaling the end of the classes on this cool, autumn, extremely _long_ Friday afternoon. Everything was considerably normal in the school from my point of view – teachers were recovering from the day and all the repercussions of failed spells, and students, now exiting the classrooms, were walking towards their dorm rooms to relax after a stressful week of learning and spell-casting. We – the Winx Club and I – were, too, walking back to our dorm room, the same dorm room we've considered to be our "second home" since our freshman year at the school.

"Who knew Professor Palladium could talk _**so**_ much." My voice loudly rang out; I guess either no one else was talking in the entire hallway, or I was just talking just extremely loud, because it seemed to carry into the corridor adjoining to this one on the left a couple hundred feet away. I was standing to the right of Tecna and left of Aisha, Bloom, Stella and Flora – a strange order for us (usually, it went Flora, Aisha, Stella, Bloom, myself, and Tecna – I suppose we unintentionally decided to change it up for once). Either way, our talk did not change from what it normally consisted of on a Friday afternoon (that being about the day at hand and what we would be doing over the weekend).

"Yeah, Musa," Stella agreed, "I thought the bell would _never_ ring! Just think – we would all be trapped in there, learning for hours and hours, with absolutely no end in sight – ugh, the horror!" Her hand touched her forehead as she exhaled a small whimper at the thought.

"Stella, stop being so melodramatic," Aisha rolled her eyes at her. I could not have agreed more – sorry Stella, but sometimes (*cough* almost-all-the-time *cough*), you can really be a drama queen.

"Um, girls, we still need to figure out what we're going to do this weekend," Flora chimed in, trying to bring us back to the topic (previously) at hand.

"Well," Stella started, running up in front of us and standing there facing us, preventing our group from going any further down the hallway, "_**I **_think we should all go out with the boys this weekend." Well, of course you do – you always want to go see the guys. "You know, we haven't seen them in forever, and I think that we deserve a break from schoolwork to go hang out with them for a while, and-"

"Stel, you _always_ think that we need a break from school," I interrupted her.

"And we just saw the guys last weekend," Bloom reminded her, "when we all went on a picnic with them, then watched Sky, Brandon, and Riven have a rematch for that Levibike race they had the beginning of sophomore year."

Flora chimed in, "It's amazing that they still remembered that race."

"What I can't believe, Flo, is that Riven actually won again," I added, chuckling to myself about my boyfriend's awesome Levibike skills (and his ego that came out in all its glory after he beat Brandon and Sky for the second time).

After getting around the girl in our path and having her catch back up to us, we saw Stella exclaim with widened eyes, "Yeah, but even a day without my shnookums is too long!" Another long period of laughter ensued; by this time, we had gotten to the corridor in which our dorm room was located. I also noticed something to the left of me that wasn't exactly "ordinary" to see (or, at least, it was not in my mind) – Tecna, who had not spoken a word this entire time, was busy staring at her cellphone; for a quarter of a moment, she looked startled at the screen, but thereafter pressed a button and, just as quickly, read and let out a small chuckle at it. She then ensued typing something on the keypad, and, in the same minute, went back to staring intently at the screen. I guess my curiosity overtook my sense of privacy for whatever my roommate was doing because in a minute, I was looking over her right shoulder in an attempt to try to figure out what she was doing.

"Hey, Musa," Tecna greeted me nonchalantly, still staring at the small screen – uh, oh, busted. Too bad I'm not as skilled at spying on someone as Riven is.

"Hey, Tec – um, what'cha doing?"

She did not look up from the phone to answer me. "Just recording our homework for Palladium's Advanced Magical Studies Class-"

Stella interrupted her, sighing loudly and shouting, "Ugh, Tecna, why are you worrying about homework _now_? It's Friday afternoon, and we just sat through one of Palladium's long lectures – **relax**! We still have two whole days to get it done!"

"and," Tecna continued, trying to put her voice over Stella's to get the rest of her sentence out, "figuring out what's going on in Magix this weekend. Supposedly, there's going to be a charity benefit concert tonight-"

Bloom looked interested at the pink-haired girl. "Oh, cool! Where is it?"

"Well, as I was going to say, it is-"

Our blonde friend yet again jumped in front of us – this time just as Bloom was about to open the door to our dorm room, slightly annoying me (and, I'd assume, the other girls as well) – and shouted, "That's perfect!"

"-in downtown Magix," Tecna added under her breath, a bit annoyed by the third interruption in the last minute. I chuckled lightly, assuming that she was thinking something to the tune of "guys, really, you're great and all, but you can _really_ get under my skin sometimes."

Aisha looked at the girl as if she was crazy (because, let's face it, she sort of was most of the time) and asked, "_what's_ perfect?"

"_That!_" Okay, Stella, you're going to need to elaborate if you are just going to give us "that" as an answer. I guess that she already thought of that, because the next thing out of her mouth was the answer to my question. "Why don't we go to the concert tonight with the guys?"

"Well, I have to admit, it does sound like fun…" Flora stated.

"And think about the music," I vocalized the first and only thought on my mind about this concert to the others, "I bet it will be off-the-charts!" I mean, how could you _not_ think about the music that would be featured there – pop, reggae, rock, hip-hip, anything would suit me.

Stella's eyes widened; she smiled and, in a minutely higher voice than she usually used, asked, "So, what do you guys say? Can we tell the guys to meet us there?" She extended her hand palm-down into a gap that, for reasons unknown to me, had formed between us and her.

"Why not? We don't have anything else to do tonight, and tomorrow's Saturday, so we can sleep in if the concert goes late." Bloom's hand landed on top of Stella's.

I placed my hand on top of Blooms and added, "count me in!"

"I can't wait to show off some of my new dance moves," Aisha exclaimed, showing off a bit as she added her hand to the pile.

"Sure…" Flora hesitantly placed her hand on top of Aisha's, then turned upwards with a curious expression on her face. "Um, sweeties…what time is the concert at?"

Before anyone could answer (or, not answer, as we did not actually have that information as of yet) Tecna stepped forward and stated, "eight o'clock sharp. We will have to leave Alfea at six if we want to get dinner, then arrive at the concert with enough time to find decent seats. Also, the website suggests to bring blankets and wear casual, warm clothing, as it's going to run until about nine-thirty and no actual 'seating' is provided. That means that-"

"We have to start get ready now!" Stella didn't even wait until Tecna had put her hand in the circle – we were all laughing as she turned around and bust open the door (finally) and ran into the main room, then her own personal dorm room. We shrugged and followed her example, each of us separating to get ready for the concert.

"It seems I can't say a full sentence without getting interrupted…" Tecna muttered under her breath as she and I walked past the green, stained-glass doors into our shared dorm room.

"It's okay, Tec," I encouraged her. "Stella's always going to be Stella – you just can't change that."

"I know, it's just that sometimes not getting a sentence in edgewise can get annoying, to say the least." We both plopped down on my bed, me on my stomach with my feet in the air, Tecna sitting up on the yellow and pink sheets – hey, just because the other girls were going to start getting ready now doesn't mean that we have to, too. It was only going to take me a few minutes to get ready, Tecna probably even less, so relaxing after such a busy day was an order. Plus, it was only four, so we had at least four hours before the concert was to start (two before we had to be there with the guys) – it made no sense to start getting ready so early (to us, at least).

A tapping noise came from outside – first soft, then progressively louder. Four or five knocks went by before I called out nonchalantly, "come in."

"Hey, guys." The door opened, and Aisha came into our room; she ended up walking over and sitting on the ground less than five feet away from the foot of my bed.

As I shifted my position to having my elbows stabilized on the bed, lifting my head up with my hands holding it up, Tecna asked, "I'd suspect you didn't want to get ready now either?"

"Bingo."

"So," I interjected into the conversation, "what are we going to do for another hour or so?" The other girls shrugged; in turn, we ended up just sitting and talking the entire time...well, most of the time. Upon Tecna reading aloud the list of bands going to play tonight, many of whom we had heard of before, Aisha got up and started showing us some of her dance moves (which were awesome, of course). Also, I remembered a song I had just finished writing on my guitar as Aisha hummed one of the bands playing tonight's top songs. It earned applause from both of the girls and a smile that grew on my face moments after the song was over.

Nearly fifteen minutes after the musical-note-shaped clock on my bedside table hit five o'clock, Aisha left to go get dressed; I, meanwhile, walked to my closet in an attempt to find an outfit for tonight. I turned around to figure out why my roommate was not here with me looking for an outfit when I saw Tecna again typing on her phone. My mouth let out a small laugh. Though I did not know _exactly_ what she was doing, I had a good guess – she and Timmy were probably texting one another. _Only they would be able to spend so much time talking to one another via texting, _I thought to myself, a small chuckle escaping my throat. _Well, at least most of the girls and guys couldn't – Layla and Nabu never were exactly into texting, nor Flora and Helia, Stella can't stand being away from Brandon for five minutes, let alone enough time to text him, and let's just face it – Riven's not exactly the most "tech-savvy" person (meaning he's broken five phones in the last year [not including the three Timmy was able to fix], four of which died due to his fist). I guess Bloom and Sky make it work when he's on Eraklyon and she's with us, but even they like having face-to-face communication rather than electronic texting. _My eyes widened in realization. _Wait – the guys! We forgot to tell them about the concert tonight!_

"Tec?"

"Yeah, Musa?" I guess she sensed the tension in my voice, because hers was one of great curiosity.

"I think we forgot to tell the guys about the concert tonight." I turned to look back at Tecna to see her reaction; she remained stoical and kept looking down at her phone, confusing me greatly.

"No – I texted Timmy to tell him about it. The guys are going to meet us at the Magix bus terminal at six, then we'll all go grab pizza and get to the park with sufficient time to get twelve decent seats altogether." I knew it.

I started laughing as soon as she ended her sentence. "Seems like you have this all figured out."

"Well, the guys and I – they're the ones who figured out the plan. I just presented them with the facts." She then got up, walked over to and placed the phone on her bed (I guess she and Timmy were done texting), and came over to our closet, fingering through the clothes to find something to wear tonight. I looked to her and, upon having another moment of realization, turned to her.

"Hey, guess what?" The confused expression on her face told me she hadn't yet figured out what I just had.

"Um...what?"

"You got a full sentence through." We both started laughing at that one.

* * *

**Cloud Tower School for Witches**

**Dungeons**

**Unspecified Point of View**

* * *

"Yes! Finally – I have found it!" A shrill voice came from inside the dungeons of the Cloud Tower School for Witches; inside one of the cells at the end of the corridor, three shadows could be seen – one of whom had just spontaneously jumped up from her place in the middle of the dark, damp, black floor.

"What are you going on about, sister?" Another voice with a certain tinge of hatefulness attached whined. It came from another corner, in which the only remarkable scene able to be made out in the darkness was two bent, misshaped fingers tapping on the walls, producing a _click-clack! _sound echoing throughout the cell.

"I have finally found a way to take over the magical dimension!"

"You always say that," a third voice sounded, "and then the pesky Winx fairies come and destroy us every time; plus, we always get sent to some _lame_ 'maximum-security facility' that's supposed to keep us locked up." Another misshapened finger appeared, and a spark of electricity flashed from its tip, bouncing off of a stone block outside of the cell and returning back to its source, disappearing as soon as it appeared.

"Yeah, too bad we always are too smart for them and get out," the second voice added.

"ENOUGH!" The first voice – in comparison, the most maniacal and sinister of the three – boomed throughout the corridor. "I have a plan to get the Winx out of our way once and for all so we can take over the dimension."

"But, how? Every time we have tried, it either backfires or the Winx and their '_Specialists'_ come out one step ahead of us."

"Yeah," the third shadow chimed in, "plus, these bars have us locked in. Ms. Griffin put ancient relic spells on our cell door, making it impossible to get out."

"Yes, but this time, sisters…" the owner of the first voice moved closer to the cell bars until she held two of them in her bony, pale hands. The light shone on her face, illuminating just enough as to see one of her eyes – the light-blue orb seemed like it could freeze someone in an instant, or at least chill someone to the bone. "_We_ shall be one step ahead of _them_."

"Well," the second voice impatiently yelled after a few moments of silence, "do not keep us in suspense! How do you suppose we get out of this dump and defeat those pesky fairies?"

The blue orb vanished from view as she turned around to face the back of the cell and the two other shadows. She walked towards the back wall, her voice diminishing with each step. "First, we will need a spell…" After that point, no voice could be heard. Scuffling was the only sound that could be made out as shadows shifted and sparks flew throughout the cage. About an hour or two after such actions started, the three shadows concentrated in the middle of the cell – their attention was focused on the outside hall as if it, in symbolizing their freedom once again, was the only thing in the world at the moment.

"Ready, girls?" The first voice came out again, this time with a great sense of determination and confidence that could be heard in it. Two of the shadows on the walls nodded, and three beams of pure dark energy – colored purple, black, and light blue – shone throughout the cavernous, seemingly-endless passageway. In a moment, a large _bang!_ occurred. The wind churned around the center of the beams and the shadows, and a strong, bright light of all three colors sparked up where the three lights convened.

"_**Break these metal bars into shattered pieces, **_

_**and let those it holds exit without penalty; **_

_**give to those it once held,**_

_**the strength to take over many!" **_

All three voices chanted the rhyme simultaneously, as if they were captive in some kind of trance. Subsequent to about five or six repetitions of this, each gaining more volume than the last, the orb of light-blue, black, and purple light shot through the middle two bars, instantly shattering them and the surrounding metal barricades upon impact. The three figures exited the cell, still obscured by the corridor's darkness. An alarm started blaring out, and footsteps could be heard faintly, frantically stomping above.

"Now, sisters, I think it's time we left this place."

The third voice agreed, adding to the statement, "Yeah, let's go pay our little fairy 'friends' a visit-"

"And destroy them once and for all." The second voice finished off the third's thought. They all nodded in agreement and flew off towards the only window to be seen (though, one could barely call it a "window," as its panes were made of pitch-black-colored glass, letting no light into the room whatsoever); a loud _crash!_ rung throughout the air, and the three shadows disappeared into an immense black cloud surrounding the Cloud Tower School. Their path, as far as one could see, headed towards a large body of water just visible through the dense forest surrounding it, the tip of a pink dome just a few miles beyond the sparkling-blue lake.

* * *

**Please, don't forget to review/favorite/follow the story - your support means a lot! We hope you liked it! **


End file.
